Zelda: Blackened Skies
by cadleraynel
Summary: In this Fan made Zelda story. The gates to all dimensions is torn apart and creatures from other worlds including Hell rein the Earth. The human race is put to the brink of exiction. Years of fear, grief, and loss of hope leaves all living things under seige as they crawl to survive. In this world the grass is red and the skies are black. And Volcanoes are everywhere. Who will save


Zelda: Blackened Skies

".People may ask, How did this happen? How has the world fallen so deep? In the Year, 4666 a dark power peirced the dimensions and scrapped the skies, opening all portals to all worlds including hell and even the portals to the world of the gods. They called this day "The Spacial Rift" the day Earth and hell became one. Demons and Monster have seeped out from hell, Monsters have creeped out from other worlds, and those banished were freed." They took over the Galaxy and made Earth its headquarters. They used these portals called Gates to reach to every corner of the Galaxy and plan to take over more. People may ask why aren't the gods doing anything? These monsters, these demons, the banished, the hated, They all seeked revenge... Their fate was nigh; But the Gods oh the gods, Din, Farore, and Nayru had hope. hope for this world. To try and save it they created a new Hero named Link. But...one after another they were all slaughtered. Year, 4680 the first of all Links was killed by a demon as he was trying to protect 2 kids after their mother was killed...There were no survivors. Year, 4701, a Link from a human refudgee camp sacraficed his life by fighting an entire army of Demons alone (that ambushed the camp) so everyone could escape...He couldn't even slow them down. Year 4763, A Link was discovered and captured he was tortured and put on a stake as a trap. Many people tried to save him... More than half the of the human population parished.(Centuries went by Hero after Hero would die trying) They have failed and the gods were destroyed never to return. Many more were to parish. And after a few centuries of fighting... it was over. The human race was believed to be exinct and the chain of Link reincarnations has halted... or so they believed. But... long after The Spacial Rift( the day when all gates were opened.), long after hope was lost, a mother gives birth to a baby boy. The mother and her Husband were believed to be the last humans. Because the surface was dangerous they lived in a hideout. It was a cave within a Volcano. It was small and Hot but it was still was home to them. 1/11/11 (January, 11, 7111) was the day the new baby was born. The two new parents couldn't be happier. But then; three hours after the babies birth, the hideout was attack by monsters." "Go Zayla! Take the baby and go I'll hold them off!" "No! not without you!" "Go Zayla! you and the baby are the human races only hope!" *sniff* at this point tears were coming down Zayla's face. "Go! Quick there's not enough time!" Zayla's voice then began to emotionally crack. "...I love you... In a world like this...Your all I have. Zeke I love you." Zeke walked over and wiped the tears on Zayla's face. " Look; I love you; your the only light that I have in this dark world. And if there was such thing as a Sun I can only imagine it being you your all I have too, but... you have to live. Zeke was crying as he looked into Zayla's brown eyes but; he was also smiling. *BOOM* There was a sudden shake. Some monsters created cracks in the walls and some holes were made. You could see the constantely shivering lifeless white eyes looking through to peak at their pray. Zeke glances at the wall and then looks back at Zayla. you could see the regret in his eyes and hear the fear in his breathe. Zeke picks Zayla and starts sprinting towards the magical escape door. Rocks and boulders dropped from the ceiling. As Zeke ran he was pelted on head by many rocks. Zeke ran down the corridor and quickly turned at the corner almost tripping. *BOOM* hoo-hoo-heh-heh-eee-hee-heh the monsters have finally broke through. Zeke could here their horrifyingly menacing laugh echo through the cave. "Where are you boyyyy?" "Damn! they broke through" Zeke whispered to himself." And then he looked at Zayla's scared face."Don't worry I'll save you- We're almost here." Zayla smiled. An almost assured smiled...She believed in Zeke. The monsters captured their scent and began chase. As they ran Zeke could feel the shake of the rampaging monsters. And as they got closer and closer the shake of their foot steps became larger. It was almost like an Earthquake. And as they got closer the size of the rocks falling from the ceiling got bigger and bigger rocks soon became boulders. Zeke tried to dodge them but it was too many! His head began to spew blood and his breathe began to tremble. "I will get you out of here. I will get you out of here!" Zeke repeated this to himself as ran faster and faster. But the Monsters were gaining. Zeke looked back to see the horde desperately chasing. "I will get you out of here! I will get you out of here! COME ON, COME ON, COME ON, COME ON!GRRRRRRRRRAHHHHHHH!"Zeke then swiftely turned another corner and saw the exit at the end of the hall. But the monsters were only a few inches from grabbing them both. "hoooo-heh-heh-hee-eee-eee-hooooo. Your ass is mine boy!" "NO!" Zeke began to quickly speed up. "WHAT?! How is this possible! Its physically imppossible for humans to outrun Crows!" Three boulders suddenly fell in front of Zeke. One in front and two closely side by side. Zeke jumped over the first one and jumped in between the other two boulders, barely getting threw. The Monsters just violently rammed through any rocks in their way. More Boulders fell, Zeke quickly looked up and jumped under the first one and dodged the second one by moving his body to the side in midair. He then flipped over the third boulder but a rock hit him on the head and he fell, using his body as a shield protecting Zayla and Zayla protecting the baby. Zeke's body dragged against the floor leaving a blood trail behing it. "Damn. *cough**cough*" Zeke whispered as he slowly got up. His breathing was slow rather than fast and so was his heart. Its beat was getting slower. boomp,boomp; ...boomp. "Zeke." Zayla calmy said as she looked behind him. IT WAS THE DOOR! Zeke slowly looked behind him. His eyes were halfly open but they began to open up as he saw the door then he quickly turned to Zayla. "Take the baby. GO!" "Wha?...No; I'm not going without you! The shaking caused by the footsteps of the demons began to increase. Then the monsters turned down the corner. "eeeeee-heh-heh-heh YES! YES! YES! Fresh Flesh!" Zeke quickly turned to Zayla and pushed her to the otherside making Zayla fell on the floor and the door began to close by slowly moving down. Zayla quickly looked up at Zeke's face. Blood was flowing down from his forehead and seeping into his eyes, turning it black to red without changing the white somehow. Zeke smilied as the door slowly closed, blocking off his face. And as it closed and single stream of blood came from Zeke's eye-almost like a tear. And a single tear from Zayla's eyes streamed down her face. Both tears from Zeke and Zayla fell onto the baby at the same time. And the door then closed. "eeee-he-he-he-he-he-he. Are you ready boy?" Zeke turned around while standing up still looking at the ground as if Zayla were still there. Then he slowly picked his head up still smiling. " Yes." Zeke then tackled the Black beast, locking hands with it, both him and the monster deadlock, making eye contact up close. The monster then said with small puffs of smoke coming from its mouth( like if it was really cold out.) "Are you ready boy?" "Oh I am" Zeke said as he smiled confidently.


End file.
